Paper Girl
by xXJasperIsSmootherThanYouXx
Summary: ONE SHOT! Every day. Every day she rode down the road on her old bike. Edward couldn't begin to formulate why someone so young would do this. She confused him. He loved it. One shot for now, T for the moment, rating may change if I make it into a story.


**A/N-This is JUST a One Shot...for now. I might turn it into a full story when I finish my other stories, but only if you vote for it in a POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

**For now, happy reading!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**Paper Girl**_

Every day.

Every day around 6:30 she rode past, throwing the morning papers onto each lawn as she pedaled down the road on her old, rusted blue bike.

Edward's twelve-year-old brain couldn't begin to formulate why someone so young would get up so early to do this.

She confused him.

He loved it.

Living with a twin sister had given him more of an insight to the way a girls mind worked and an older brother had made him grow up quicker than some. He and his brother, Emmett sometimes talked about how girls should come with a handbook. When his sister, Alice, heard one of these conversations, she butted in and argued the point that girls could be easier to understand if boys actually _tried_ understanding them.

Edward was never rendered speechless until that day. The day he had decided that he was going to understand Bella Swan. Paper Girl.

It was a Saturday; she never delivered papers on that day. After seeing him wait by the window for almost an hour, his mother finally went over to talk to him. Being a mum to three children, and still having the ability to think like a child herself, she encouraged Edward to make friends with other people. For a twelve-year-old boy, Edward was extremely anti-social; he had his guitar, his books, and his sister, and that was all he needed.

Until he saw _her_.

Bella Swan was the only child to a divorced family. For an eleven-year-old, she was average height, average weight, brown hair and brown eyes. Just another girl.

But she wasn't. Bella had a sixth sense. She was able to break things down into smaller pieces to understand them, and she understood how the mind worked. Just by looking at someone, she could break down half of his or her life's story. Her mother had always told her that it was a gift from God. Her mother was a little over-religious, a stark opposite to her father. Her father was a quiet man that kept to his own business, whereas her mother was bubbly and a little bit of a gossip.

Bella knew all about Edward. He was a social leper, but had the personality to make friends. He loved his guitar, his books and his sister. Bella didn't learn this by her sixth sense; she learnt this by simply observing.

Edward had devised a plan: he was going to go out and wait for her, and when she rode to his house, he was going to talk to her. He thought that the plan was fool-proof.

**31st June 2003**

**Day 1. Sunday 6:32 am**

She rode past.

He missed her.

**1st July 2003**

**Day 2. Monday 6:29 am**

He slept in.

He missed her.

**2nd July 2003**

**Day 3. Tuesday 6:31 am**

He talked himself out, and then talked himself back in.

He missed her.

**3rd July 2003**

**Day 4. Wednesday 6:30 am**

His friend Jasper had stayed over.

He slept in.

He missed her.

**4th July 2003**

**Day 5. Thursday 6:28-6: 57 am**

He waited for half an hour.

She never came.

**5th July 2003**

**Day 6. Friday 6:33 am**

Not her.

He went back inside.

**6th July 2003**

**Day 7. Saturday**

Not paper day.

He never went outside.

**7th July 2003**

**Day 8. Sunday 6:30 am**

Still not her.

He sat by the window, never going outside.

**8th – 19th July 2003**

**Day 9-16. Monday –Tuesday next week 6:25-6:40 am**

Not her.

None of those days she came. Always a different papergirl.

**20th July 2003**

**Day 17. Wednesday 6:34 am**

She came.

He was never there.

He didn't care.

**21st July 2003**

**Day 18. Thursday 6:31 am**

She came.

He slept in.

**22nd July 2003**

**Day 19. Friday 6:32 am**

He didn't think that she came anymore.

She did.

He never knew.

**23rd July 2003**

**Day 20. Saturday 8:49 am**

Edward was in the kitchen eating cereal when his mother, Esme, walked in.

"Good morning, sweetie." She said, kissing him on the head as she passed the table on her way to the fridge.

"Hi, mum." He said through a mouth of Cheerio's. Edward had loved Cheerio's since he had spilt all of his cereal over Emmett when he was a kid. That was one of his favourite memories.

"No papers today." She mused, her back to him, making a cup of tea.

He swallowed, and followed her back as she moved. "That's because it's a Saturday. They don't deliver papers today."

"Oh, yes! Silly me." She said, her laugh sounding fake, even to her own ears.

"What's up, mum? Why are you-"

The doorbell rang, cutting him off mid-sentence. Esme made no moves to answer the door, so Edward sighed loudly and went to go get it.

Edward opened the door and looked out into the morning sun. It blinded him momentarily, but he soon recovered.

"Hello?" He asked, only just getting his vision back.

"Hi." Someone said. That someone had a very small, girly voice.

She stepped out of the sun and onto the porch.

It was her.

It was Paper Girl.

Her dark, wavy hair, almost looked golden, and her face was bathed in sunlight. She looked like an angel. She was also a lot smaller than he thought she was, but that was okay, he didn't mind. He looked past her quickly and noticed her old, rusty blue bike was leaning gently on their white fence.

"Um, hi." Was his intelligent response.

She giggled, her dark eyes lighting up, and said 'Hi' back.

"Where were you?" He blurted out without thinking, a pink flush covering his cheeks.

"I was visiting my mum." She replied softly. She then held up tomorrow's paper, that he hadn't noticed she held in her hand.

A blush covered her cheeks when she gave it to him. "I, um, brought this for you."

He looked down at it in his hands. "Thanks."

"It's okay," She said and smiled, showing a missing tooth.

"I don't think I properly introduced myself. Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." He said, holding his hand out to her, hoping she'd take it and save him some embarrassment.

"Hello, Edward Cullen. I'm Paper Girl."

_**The End**_

**Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
